When the Rain Falls
by angeliclin
Summary: Haley has to face a hard decision. Will she be able to leave Tree Hill and those she loves? Laley with some Naley scenes.
1. When the Rain Falls

This is my first songfic. Each chapter will have a different song in it. Please read and review. My decision to continue the story depends on the amount of feedback I get. =P  
  
When the Rain Falls  
  
Ch. 1 When the Rain Falls  
  
Lucas strained to listen for the barely audible knock he thought he heard. Upon hearing it once more, Lucas opened his door to find a tear-streaked Haley sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around his best friend protectively; pulling her close to him with one arm while the other closed the door behind them. He held onto her in this safe, comforting position for a few minutes, hoping to absorb any of the pain his friend was feeling. He couldn't stand to see her hurt and was desperately trying to hold himself back from pounding anyone who might have brought her to tears. He pulled her into a tighter embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder while she snuggled her head against his chest.  
  
(Oh...oo oo)  
  
(I don't understand)  
  
(This should be so easy)  
  
(To just reach my hand)  
  
This closeness made him realize how much he missed Haley. Ever since he joined the team, he was preoccupied with basketball, Nathan, Peyton and/or Brooke. He missed the quiet, simple life he lived with Haley before all the drama entered his life. Before he yelled at Haley at the café in front of his mother. Before, before he grew apart from the one person in his life that was his support and his constant. He blew it, but he's willing to apologize and return back to the friendship they once had. Now is a good of a time as any.  
  
"Haley...what's the matter?" Lucas asked as he looked into the saddest eyes he had ever seen.  
  
(And know the world is free) (But nothing's, as it seems)  
  
(I can tell you freely)  
  
(Touching's not the only way to feel)  
  
Haley was only able to mutter, "Everything," before breaking into a fit of sobs once more.  
  
(When the rain falls)  
  
(It's like heaven's crying)  
  
(When the name's all)  
  
(The difference that there is)  
  
Tilting Haley's face towards him, he said in a quiet voice, "What do you mean by everything?"  
  
Realizing that coming to Lucas only made her problems worst, she broke away from Lucas' embrace and backtracked, moving towards her only way out; her easy escape where she wouldn't have to confront her problems head on.  
  
(Cause tears are)  
  
(The same when they are trying to grow something good)  
  
(Out of all the pain)  
  
(There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain).  
  
Noticing Haley's attempt to make a quick exit, he grabbed her arms, not willing to lose her again.  
  
"Haley, please talk to me," Lucas states desperately, trying to figure out how to get Haley to open up to him. "You can TRUST me."  
  
"Luke, let me go." Haley tries to free herself from the firm grasp, but it was no use. She had to think of something to say or do so she wouldn't have to face him for long.  
  
(I know you proudly say)  
  
(That I'm just talking crazy)  
  
(To think of life that way)  
  
(Means that I'm confused)  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Sensing that she was building a wall, he felt a pain worse than when he got hit by the car.  
  
(There's happy and there's sad)  
  
(But maybe yes just maybe)  
  
(The sadness can make the happiness more true)  
  
"Did Nathan say or do something to you? Because if he did, I swear to God, I don't care what the cops do to me after I'm through with him." Lucas let go of Haley's arms and began heading towards the door, his face etched with determination.  
  
(When the rain falls)  
  
(It's like heaven's crying)  
  
(When the name's all)  
  
(The difference that there is)  
  
This time Haley grabbed her friend's arm. "No Lucas! It's not what you think."  
  
Lucas turned around to look into Haley's chocolate brown eyes. "Then what is it Hales?" Lucas asked in a choked voice, unable to hide his hurt and confusion.  
  
(Cause tears are)  
  
(The same when they are trying to grow something good)  
  
(Out of all the pain)  
  
(There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain)  
  
"I can't bare to tell you. Please just leave this alone," Haley begged, hoping that her pleads would be heard. "Forget I ever came by."  
  
(Because I know the bones were necessary)  
  
(I don't let it bother me at all)  
  
Lucas finally let the tears he's been holding fall. He could no longer pretend to be strong at this moment when the one person who would tell him her secrets, hopes, aspirations, and fears was not able to...to...  
  
"How can you expect me to just forget that my best friend in the whole world is upset and not able to confide in me? How Hales? How?"  
  
(When the rain falls)  
  
(It's like heaven's crying)  
  
(When the name's all)  
  
(The difference that there is)  
  
"By-by trusting me. It will be better for both of us if you just let me walk out that door," Haley sobbed even harder, looking down at the floor. She couldn't bare seeing the hurt and pain she had caused the person who meant everything to her, but she knew that it was for the best for both of them.  
  
(Cause tears are)  
  
(The same when they are trying to grow something good)  
  
(Out of all the pain)  
  
(There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.)  
  
"I can't do that Hales," explained Lucas. "I NEED to know what's wrong and I won't let you walk out without telling me."  
  
Haley sighed. She knew that when Lucas made up his mind, he was persistent and won't give up until he got what he wanted.  
  
Relenting, Haley stated the four most devastating words Lucas ever heard. "I'm leaving Tree Hill."  
  
(Oh...oo oo)  
  
Artist: Zetta Bytes  
  
(From the Disney movie Pixel Perfect)  
  
Song: When the Rain Falls 


	2. Emotions

Thank you Claire, Calyn and Amanda for your reviews. I really appreciate it. It motivates me to continue to write this story. I already have chapter three written and will post it as soon as enough people review Ch. 2 so please R/R. :)  
  
Claire – I hope everything works out for you and your best friend. I updated this story quicker than I was planning to because of your touching feedback. I'm glad that you found some sort of comfort in reading my story. That was the best feedback I've ever gotten out of any of my fanfics.  
  
Ch. 2 Emotion  
  
"What did you just say?" Lucas hoped he heard Haley incorrectly. How can she leave Tree Hill? Leave her friends and more importantly, leave him?  
  
"I-I'm le-leaving," repeated Haley in a faint whisper.  
  
"NO! You can't. I...I won't let you." Lucas couldn't think of any logically reason why Haley would leave her hometown. It was all too sudden. The shocking news hit him hard. It was all too much to comprehend.  
  
"I have to." Haley would have given anything to go back in time when her world was just filled with Lucas, Karen, Keith and the café. Only then could she have avoided her present predicament.  
  
"But why?" Lucas felt his body begin to shake uncontrollably. "How could you leave me?"  
  
(It's over and done)  
  
(but the heartache lives on inside)  
  
(And who's the one you're clinging to)  
  
(instead of me tonight)  
  
"Because Nathan needs me more than you do right now. He's won his emancipation case against his parents and now wants to leave the place to start a new life. He asked me to come with him."  
  
"And you said yes?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Haley nodded and then threw her arms around Lucas, giving him a quick hug. She whispered into his ears, "Goodbye Lucas," and ran out of the house that was like her second home.  
  
(And where are you now, now that I need you?)  
  
(Tears on my pillow wherever you go)  
  
(I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean)  
  
(You never see me fall apart)  
  
Lucas stood frozen in the spot, unable to will his body to run after the only thing besides Karen and Keith that made his life worth living. After a minute passed, his legs gave way and he crumbled to the ground, as a flow of salty water overtook him.  
  
(In the words of a broken heart)  
  
(Its just emotion that's taken me over)  
  
(Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul)  
  
(But if you don't come back)  
  
(Come home to me, darling)  
  
(Don't you know there's nobody left in this world)  
  
(to hold me tight)  
  
(Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world)  
  
(to kiss goodnight)  
  
(Goodnight, goodnight)  
  
'How can this be happening?' Lucas asked himself over and over again. The person he loved was no longer going to grace his life. Haley, his Haley, was leaving him to be with his half-brother. The brother who managed to have everything his heart desired. Not having to worry about whether or not his family has enough money to pay for the basic necessity. Basketball - up until Lucas entered the team. A father. Even though Dan was a complete a$$, he couldn't help but long for Dan to accept him as his son. What made Dan abandon him and not Nathan?  
  
(I'm there at your side,)  
  
(I'm part of all the things you are)  
  
(But you've got a part of someone else)  
  
(You've got to find your shining star)  
  
But all of that didn't seem to matter now that Nathan took away the one person that meant everything to him. The only thing that Nathan didn't have until Lucas joined the basketball team. Lucas finally realized how much he has taken her for granted.  
  
(And where are you now, now that I need you?)  
  
(Tears on my pillow wherever you go)  
  
(I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean)  
  
(You never see me fall apart)  
  
'Why did I not realize this before?'  
  
(In the words of a broken heart)  
  
(It's just emotion that's taken me over)  
  
(Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul)  
  
(But if you don't come back)  
  
(Come home to me, darling)  
  
(Don't you know there's nobody left in this world)  
  
(to hold me tight)  
  
(Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight)  
  
(Goodnight, goodnight)  
  
Why is it that you realize how much you love something or someone when is it gone?  
  
(And where are you now, now that I need you?)  
  
(Tears on my pillow wherever you go)  
  
(I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean)  
  
(You never see me fall apart)  
  
He thought Peyton was the one he wanted to be with but she wasn't. Brooke was a safety net, or so he thought, until he realized how hard she fell for him. But he didn't feel the same way no matter how hard he tried. He was attracted to Peyton's because he knew she was putting on a mask. He was intrigued with her. He wanted to find out who the real Peyton was, but realized that even Peyton didn't know who she was. But after they both broke away from him, he slowly came to realize that neither one was the person he was meant to be with. He almost given up the hope that he would find his soul mate, but now he sees that he was blind. It took four words to unblock his tunnel vision. He didn't only love Haley; he was in LOVE with her. Deep down inside, he knew he was always in love with her but was too preoccupied with one drama or another to really listen to his heart.  
  
(In the words of a broken heart)  
  
(It's just emotion that's taken me over)  
  
(Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul)  
  
(But if you don't come back)  
  
(Come home to me, darling)  
  
(Nobody left in this world)  
  
(to hold me tight)  
  
(Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight)  
  
(Goodnight, goodnight)  
  
Now that he knew what his heart desired, he ran out of his house in search of the person who took his heart with her. He hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
Destiny's Child – Emotions 


	3. Before Your Love

Thank you so much for those of you who have given me feedback. You're the only reason why I continue to write this story.  
  
Ch. 3 Before Your Love  
  
As he reached the James' residence, he pulled up in the driveway and put his car in park. He remained seated, not quite ready for the next step. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let out all the tension that was building up. He couldn't believe how his life ended up the way it did. Never did he imagine that his miserable, meaningless life would be graced by the presence of an angel.  
  
(I wonder how I ever make it through a day) (How did I settle for the world in shades of gray) (When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same) (And you don't know why) (And I looked into your eyes) (Where the road stretched out in front of me) (And I realized)  
  
Thinking about how he first met her brought a soft smile to his face.  
  
(I'd never live) (Before your love) (I'd never felt) (Before your touch) (And I'd never needed anyone) (To make me feel alive) (But then again,) (I wasn't really livin')  
  
Flashback  
  
Nathan: Hey.  
  
Haley: Can I help you?  
  
Nathan: I hope so, you're my tutor.  
  
Haley: *Scoffs* Right. I don't think so.  
  
Nathan: You're Haley James right?  
  
Haley: I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Lucas.  
  
Nathan: Well then I'm sorry too.  
  
Haley: Forget it, I'll find you someone else.  
  
Nathan: Well... look, look, there is nobody else, all right. I'd find them if there was.  
  
Haley: If there were.  
  
Nathan: See you're helping me already.  
  
Haley: Look I can't help you and on top of that I won't. Okay?  
  
End of Flashback  
  
(I'd never lived...) (Before your love)  
  
His plan was to take revenge on his half brother. Everyone could tell just by looking at the two best friends that they were inseparable. Wherever one was, the other was not far behind. Realizing this, he came up with a master plan. Nathan would teach Lucas a lesson; no one would try to take basketball and his girlfriend at the time away from him without any reprecussions. Nathan would show the inferior Scott who really had the control. He would get Haley to tutor him and eventually seduce her. The plan seemed simple and effective; hurt Lucas by hurting the one closest to him. It couldn't have been more perfect because tormenting Lucas was one thing, but hurting Haley would create the piercing effect Nathan longed for.  
  
(I wanted more than just an ordinary life) (All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky) (I stand before you and my heart is in your hands) (And I don't know why) (I'd survive without your kiss) (Cuz you've given me) (A reason to exist)  
  
But the plan backfired. Somehow, somewhere during all the tutoring sessions, he got to know Haley and that was a fatal mistake to his plan, but a blessing to his life. He realized the person he could be, he wanted to be and that was all thanks to Haley. She was able to endure his cocky, I-know-all attitude and see the person behind the façade. This pretense led him towards the same pitiful path of his controlling father. What really separated her from all the other girls was the fact that she didn't care that he was the star basketball player. She didn't treat him like he was a moron. As much as it hurts him to admit it, she was the first and only person to truly accept him for who he is; the good parts as well as the bad.  
  
(I'd never lived) (Before your love) (I'd never felt) (Before your touch) (I'd never needed anyone) (To make me feel alive) (But then again,) (I wasn't really livin')  
  
And he was definitely grateful.  
  
(I'd never lived...) (I'd never lived...) (Before your love)  
  
Looking back at the person he was, he was ashamed. He was heading towards the track of becoming the person he loved and hated: his father.  
  
(I'd never lived)  
  
(Before your love)  
  
Although he knew that he still had a long journey ahead of him to become the man who is worthy of Haley's love, he was determined to travel the path with all the bumps and obstacles that would be present along the way. It would be difficult, but no matter how many times he may stumble, he would pick himself back up as long as Haley continued to accept him and support him.  
  
(And I don't know why) (Why the sun decides to shine) (But you've breathed your love into me just in time) (I'd never lived) (Before your love) (I'd never felt) (Before your touch) (I'd never needed anyone) (To make me feel alive) (But then again) (I wasn't really livin')  
  
He wondered how he was able to put up with as much as he did before he met Haley. He shivered at the thought of enduring the divorce and the emancipation case alone. The only thing that helped him through this tough time in his life was having his girlfriend by his side. She was his rock, his role model and his miracle.  
  
Finally stepping out of his car, he walked towards his second chance in life, a new beginning, with the one he loved.  
  
(I'd never lived) (I'd never lived) (Before!...) (Your!!...) (Love!!!... OHHH!!!!!)  
  
Kelly Clarkson - Before Your Love 


	4. All I Need is You

Thank you to those who reviewed. I love reading your comments.  
  
Now I'm going to address some of your questions and respond to some of your feedbacks:  
  
Hales – This is a Laley story. You'll see in the next few chapters even though this chapter might make you think it's a Naley. Don't worry, it's all about Laley for me.  
  
Lynn – Don't feel like a dork. I love Pixel Perfect...even though I'm embarrassed to tell people that too.  
  
Amanda – Thanks for giving me feedback for each chapter. It makes me feel so good that you always come back to read the next chapter.  
  
Claire – If you're still reading this story, I hope you worked things out with your best friend.  
  
Ch. 4 All I Need is You  
  
Nathan walked straight into the house and towards Haley's room, knowing the James never lock their doors. Upon seeing the sight of Haley brought tears to his eyes. She was giving up so much for him: her family, friends and school. The only comfort he found was in Haley's words. She told him that her family and friends would eventually come to understand and forgive her for leaving. Nathan knew that Haley had the support and friendship from her loved ones. They would keep in touch with Haley because her relationships with people were real and true, which was something Nathan lacked in his old group of friends.  
  
(Sometimes when I'm down and alone) (I feel just like a child with out a home) (The love you give me keeps me hangin' on, honey) (All I ever need is you)  
  
He continue to watch her in silence as she continued to pack, unaware of his presence. Haley picked up a picture on the table next to her desk. The frame contained a picture of her with her best friend. They looked liked they must have been about ten years old. Lucas was holding her from behind as his hands grasped hers. It appeared to Nathan that it must have been taken when Lucas was trying to teach Haley how to golf for the first time.  
  
Nathan cringed as he saw her shoulders slump and she let out a painful sigh. He knew that it would be hard for Haley to leave Lucas even though the two friends had let their friendship slip away. It was replaced with the quick hellos and pleasantries of two acquaintances. Nathan was the one now who was constantly by her side. Things sure had changed.  
  
(You're my first love, you're my last) (You're my future, you're my past) (Ohhh loving you is all I ask, honey) (All I ever need is you)  
  
"Things sure has changed," Nathan voiced his thought out loud without realizing it. His heart went out for her because he could feel her pain.  
  
(Winters come and then they go) (And we watch the melting snow) (Sure summer follows spring, all the things you do) (Give me a reason to build my world around you)  
  
( World around you )  
  
Haley turned around to the familiar voice, surprised by his presence. "Yeah," her voice was filled with sadness.  
  
(Some men follow rainbows I am told) (Some men search for silver, some for gold) (But I found my treasures in my soul) (And all I ever need is you)  
  
"Do you need help packing?" Nathan asked, trying to change the subject that he accidentally brought up.  
  
"No." Haley shook her head as she carefully placed the picture in her suitcase.  
  
"Are you sure?" Nathan stepped into the room and walked towards Haley. "I could help you pack your unmentionables if you like." He gave a devious grin as Haley blushed furiously.  
  
"Um...I don't think so. You haven't earned that privilege yet."  
  
"Really...what do I have to do to get the ..."  
  
"Only my future husband will get that honor," Haley cut him off, horrified of the thought of anyone seeing her undergarments.  
  
"In that case," Nathan held Haley's hand and began getting on his knees.  
  
(Without love I'd never find the way) (Through ups and downs of every single day) (And I won't sleep at night until you say) (Honey, all I ever need is you)  
  
Haley's heart stopped at his actions even though she knew that Nathan wasn't serious. It took her a second to regain her voice, "Stop kidding around Nathan. At this rate, I'll never finish packing."  
  
"Well, I told you I'm willing to help, but you turned down my offer?" Nathan stated as he began to stand up, knowing in his heart, he will ask for her hand sometime in the future.  
  
"You can help me by leaving and coming back later. You're such a distraction."  
  
"I'll take it as a compliment." Nathan leaned in to give Haley a soft peck on the cheek.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes at the comment. "Maybe I should reconsider leaving with you. I mean, I don't know how long I can stand living with someone who is so conceited," Haley kidded.  
  
Nathan feigned hurt. "I'm not conceited, I'm confident. And why wouldn't I be when someone as lovely as you chose to be by my side."  
  
(La, La, La, La, La, La) (The love you give me keeps me hangin' on) (Honey, all I'll ever need is you)  
  
Haley remained quiet.  
  
"Haley, did I ever tell you how grateful I am for your constant support and for coming with me?"  
  
"Only about a million times a day," Haley smiled weakly. She was really doing this; leaving her home for good. You have to she told herself.  
  
"Thank you for doing this. I know it must be hard, but I promise you that I'll make it up to you somehow. I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own. After all the painful experiences I had in life, it was all worth it if that's what brought us together. Nathan embraced Haley with all the love he had. "I love you so much Haley."  
  
(La, La, La, La, La, La) (But I found my treasures in my soul) (Honey, and all I ever need is you)  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Finally breaking from the hug, Haley ordered, "Now get out so I can pack."  
  
"Yes m'am," Nathan saluted. "I'll be back at 2000 hours."  
  
Haley watched Nathan leave. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'  
  
(La, La, La, La, La, La)  
  
Kenny Rogers – All I Need is You 


	5. It's Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

Thank you for all your feedback. Some of my reviewers from the beginning of the story haven't left any comments in the recent chapters. Are you still reading my story? Please let me know if you are. Please read and review Endless Possibilities.  
  
Ch. 5 It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday  
  
(How do I say goodbye to what we had?)  
  
As Haley finally finished packing, she took one last look around her bedroom. It was the room where many of her memories had taken place. Most revolved around Lucas and her first: movie night, sleep over, kiss (even though it only consisted of a peck on the cheek), dance and argument.  
  
(The good times that made us laugh)  
  
(Outweigh the bad.)  
  
Of course Haley and Lucas had tons of spats, but they would get over them within a few hours. None of them were even close to being like the one before the car accident or the one they had at Karen's café.  
  
(I thought we'd get to see forever)  
  
(But forever's gone away)  
  
It was the first time in a long time where the three of them were able to spend time hanging out. Haley missed the dinner and bantering conversation between the three of them. The most enjoyable part of those evenings was when Karen would join Haley in making fun of her son. Haley was counting down the minutes until that night where they would eat dinner together with high hopes that it would bring the relationship back to the level of closeness it was before Luke became the all-star basketball player. Her hopes were quickly destroyed when Lucas left the café in an angry state. Since then, things were worse than they were before.  
  
(It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.)  
  
Although Haley still considered him her best friend, they didn't have the relationship that best friends were suppose to consist of. They were no longer one another's confidants. When Haley needed someone to confide in, she turned to Nathan or Peyton; two people she never would have imagined even spending time with only a few months earlier. She wasn't even sure whom Luke turned to, but it sure wasn't her.  
  
(I don't know where this road)  
  
(Is going to lead.)  
  
At first, Haley pretended that she was fine with their dying relationship. If Lucas didn't seem to care, why would she?  
  
(All I know is where we've been)  
  
(And what we've been through.)  
  
But what Lucas and Nathan didn't know was that under her fake tough exterior she put up, she wasn't able to hide her tears at night. Sure, she had Nathan, but it wasn't the same. Lucas and her had history. They've known each other for practically their entire lives.  
  
(If we get to see tomorrow)  
  
(I hope it's worth all the wait)  
  
Their long history compelled her to pick up the phone several times just to say hello to Lucas only to put it down before it started ringing.  
  
(It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.)  
  
She would relive some of their memories until she would cry herself to sleep. After awhile the tears stopped because her well was dry from all the lonely nights she spent weeping.  
  
(And I'll take with me the memories)  
  
(To be my sunshine after the rain)  
  
But that was all in the past. She was glad and sad that she got the chance to say goodbye to her best friend. It was a bittersweet end to their relationship.  
  
(It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.)  
  
Grabbing her suitcase, she dragged it with her to visit one last place. She planned on calling Nathan later to let him know where she was going.  
  
(And I'll take with me the memories)  
  
(To be my sunshine after the rain)  
  
Only ten minutes later, Lucas stopped by Haley's room only to find it empty.  
  
(It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.)  
  
Boyz II Men – It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday 


	6. Let Me Be the One

Please R/R so I know whether or not you want me to continue this story. I would also appreciate it if you read Endless Possibilities. Your reviews determine whether or not I will continue to post this story on this board. Thanks.  
  
Ch. 6 Let Me Be the One  
  
Lucas quickly ran to his car and drove to the one place he knew Haley would be at if she hadn't left already. He started thinking of what to say to her if he found her. After a short drive, he abruptly parked his car in front of the building and dashed towards his and Haley's special place. He prayed that Haley visited this place one last time before she left.  
  
As he reached the top of the roof, he saw her. Haley. His best friend looked up at him upon hearing his footsteps, her eyes strained with despair. "Hey buddy."  
  
So you're scared to show your feelings  
  
Baby I do understand I don't make a promise I can't keep  
  
I vow to be a real good friend  
  
Haley winced at the friendly term. A term she had grown to love and hate all at the same time. "Hi," Haley managed to say, as she looked at the person standing in front of her who was trying to catch his breath.  
  
In those big green eyes I see a glow of love  
  
I just hope that I'm the one you're dreamin' of  
  
The way the moonlight reflected her face left Lucas in awe of Haley's natural beauty. Of course he always thought she was beautiful, but he told himself that it was in a sisterly way until tonight. He realized that he made himself think that way because he didn't want to ruin the friendship. Seeing Haley as only his friend would not ruin the friendship he valued with his life. Once he saw how the moonlight caused a halo affect on Haley, he knew that that image of her at the moment would be one he would always treasure.  
  
Let me be the one to love you  
  
Oh, let me be the one to care  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame  
  
Oh baby, oh baby Let me be the one  
  
Unlike Peyton and Brooke, Haley didn't need make-up to make her look gorgeous, because Haley looked just as gorgeous without make-up than they did with it. And it wasn't just her beauty he amazed him, it was her soul. She was the most caring, loving, faithful and intelligent person he knew. He knew that Haley didn't think that she was anything special. She thought of herself as average, but average was something Hales wasn't. She had all the qualities he looked for in his ideal girl. She even surpassed all the characteristics that he hoped his dream girl would possess. He couldn't help but realize what an idiot he had been. The girl of his dream was right in front of him all along and he was oblivious to it.  
  
We spend all our time together  
  
We can't stand to sleep alone  
  
When you say you have to leave for now  
  
I miss you before you're gone  
  
"Luke. Are you okay?" Haley asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
All the things Lucas had planned to say left his mind. Instead, he spoke to her, expressing his feelings he felt at the moment as he moves towards. Only when he was standing right in front of her did he start to speak.. "No. How can I be when you're leaving me?"  
  
"I'm not leaving you, I'm leaving Tree Hill."  
  
"It's the same thing isn't it?" He waited for Haley to respond, but when she didn't, he continued to talk. "Haley, I need you to be here by my side. Always."  
  
All along we thought this was absurd  
  
Every moment that we spend goes by too fast  
  
Darlin', darlin' take this chance with me  
  
Cause I have eyes only for you  
  
Oh baby  
  
"I know it's going to be har-." Haley began to say before Lucas covered her mouth with two of his fingers.  
  
"Please just listen to what I have to say," Lucas managed to say when all he could think about was Haley's warm breath upon his fingers.  
  
Haley's heart skipped a beat. The gentle touch of his fingers caused all the feelings she thought she had buried for her best friend a long time ago to resurface.  
  
Let me be the one to love you  
  
Oh let me be the one to care  
  
Let me the be the one to light your flame  
  
Oh baby, c'mon, let me be the one  
  
"I want...need you to be my best friend and my soul mate." Lucas poured his heart out, hoping that the love of his life felt the same way. He didn't know what he would do if she rejected him. All he knew was that he had to tell her how he felt and he was relieved that he finally got the chance to do so.  
  
Haley thought she heard Lucas incorrectly. It was like one of her countless dreams she had of Lucas.  
  
"What did you just say?" Haley didn't want to jump to any conclusions without having him clarify to her what he just said.  
  
"What I'm trying to say Hales is that I love you."  
  
Let me be the one to love you  
  
Let me be the one who cares  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame  
  
Oh baby, c'mon, let me be the one  
  
"I love you too Luke."  
  
Realizing that he wasn't being clear enough for Haley to understand, he tried once more to convey his feelings for her.  
  
"What I meant was that I do love you, but I'm also in LOVE WITH YOU!" Lucas eagerly waited for her response. He felt his palm becoming sweaty from being so nervous around Haley, which was a first for him.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say Luke." Haley always wanted to hear these words but was afraid that Lucas wasn't interpreted his feelings accurately.  
  
Don't be scared to show your feelings  
  
Cause baby I do understand  
  
I don't make no promises that I can't keep  
  
I vow to be a real good man  
  
Lucas lifted Haley's head towards him, willing her to look at him. "Well...you can tell me how you feel."  
  
"It doesn't matter because you're confused." Haley stated to Lucas, unsure about what to make of the information she just received.  
  
All along we thought that this was so absurd  
  
Every moment that we spend goes by too fast  
  
Darlin', darlin' take this chance with me  
  
Cuz I have eyes only for you  
  
"I've never been more sure of myself than now. I'm in love with you. Don't you believe me?" Lucas looked deep into Haley's eyes. He was searching for any indication that she may feel the same way. Unfortunately, he wasn't able make out anything.  
  
"Look. I understand why you're confused. My departure is making you think you have feelings for me as more than a friend, but that's not the case." Haley managed to choke out. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. Why did he have to get her hopes up? She knew that he didn't really love her in that way.  
  
"That's not true. Yes, you're departure made me realize how I truly feel, but what I feel is real. I always loved you but was too stupid to realize it. I know it and I think that deep down inside you know it too." 'How can she not see how much I care about her?' thought Lucas as he let go of her face.  
  
Let me be the one to love you  
  
Let me be the one who cares  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame tonight  
  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
  
"Why now? If you do love me that way, you wouldn't have waited this long. You wouldn't have chosen Peyton and Brooke before you chose me." Lucas felt his heart ache at the pain he could hear in her voice when she mentioned his two previous relationships.  
  
"I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you and Peyton or you and Brooke. What you're feeling now is a love for a best friend. You're confusing loving someone with being in love with someone. It's a common mistake. So don't worry about it. I'll pretend that I didn't hear what you just said."  
  
Lucas instinctively grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her gently on her soft, delectable lips.  
  
Let me be the one to love you  
  
Let me be the one who cares  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame tonight  
  
Oh  
  
He was savoring the taste of her lips on his, but quickly broke away from the kiss when Haley didn't return the kiss. When he regained his composure, he saw a terrified look in Haley's face. He looked in the direction where Haley was looking at to find his brother watching in utter disgust with what just happened.  
  
Blessed Unions of Souls – Let Me Be the One 


	7. How Do I Deal?

Thanks everyone for the feedback. I can't say it enough that it means so much to me that you take time to R/R. Here's the Lucas/Nathan interaction some of you have been waiting for.  
  
Ch. 7 How Do I Deal?  
  
Before Lucas had time to react, Nathan ran towards him and punched him in the face as Haley screamed in fear.  
  
A hard blow to Lucas' right cheek caused him to stumble backwards. But did not feel any pain because of the adrenaline rush. As he moved swiftly towards his opponent, he balled his right hand into a fist and struck Nathan with all his might in his face. Soon, both Scotts were on the floor, continuing their bitter battle for the one they loved.  
  
Every day I wake up to another day gone by  
  
Nothing but the open road and the never-ending why  
  
Anything can happen, yeah, but nothing ever does  
  
I try to change, it's kinda strange, the same as it ever was, but look at us  
  
"Nathan...STOP!" Haley couldn't believe that she caused the two people that she loved to fight. How did things get so complicated? One minute she was living out her dream of Lucas kissing her and then the next minute, a fight broke out.  
  
But Nathan couldn't even hear her. He was driven to pound the person who dared to take the one and only person in his life that meant something to him. He wasn't about to let his angel slip away without putting up a fight.  
  
How do I deal with you  
  
How do I deal with me  
  
When I don't even know myself  
  
Or what it is you want from me  
  
Haley watched in horror, trying to figure out how to end the scene. As she moved towards them, a flaring arm hit her with such force that she landed on the floor hard on her bottom. THUD. The sound made the brothers stop and look. Neither one knew who caused the fall, but they picked themselves up from the ground to assist Haley.  
  
"Haley, are you alright?" asked Lucas, ashamed that he was partially responsible for physically hurting her. That was the last thing he ever imagined himself doing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Haley." Nathan reprimanded himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. If he didn't physically take out his hurt and anger at his brother, none of this would have happened.  
  
With a wave of her hands, Haley refused either one of their hands to assist her up as she winced in pain.  
  
How do I deal with us  
  
How do I know what's real  
  
When I don't even trust myself  
  
Or what it is I feel  
  
And how do I deal  
  
Looking at one another and then back at Haley, Lucas and Nathan hung their heads as they waited to see what Haley would say or do. They watched her carefully as she got up in case she needed any help.  
  
Not knowing what she should do about the situation and to try to break some of the tension, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "The next time you two want to use me as a punching bag, please give me an advance warning."  
  
"Sorry Hales," was all Lucas could say in response to Haley's humor.  
  
"Do you need some help getting into the car?" asked Nathan, wanting Haley and himself to get as far away from Lucas and Tree Hill as possible. He was afraid that his worse nightmare would come true; especially after part of became a reality when he saw the two "friends" kissing a few minutes before.  
  
These words kept playing in Lucas' head as he anxiously waited for a response. He couldn't lose Haley after he just found her. "Hales, please don't go. Stay here with me, Lucas pleaded.  
  
"Hales..." Nathan searched for something to say; anything for that matter.  
  
Upon hearing Nathan using the nickname he used for Haley, Lucas glared at his half-brother as he forced himself to not act on his feelings. 'How dare Nathan use the name that showed the close bond that he and Haley shared' thought Lucas.  
  
Haley gazed at Lucas and then Nathan. She did not want to hurt either of them, but she knew that someone would be end up brokenhearted pending her decision. Her heart was torn in two. "Look...Lucas, I think you should go."  
  
Every night, in the dark, I lie awake in bed  
  
How am I supposed to dream, with all the static in my head  
  
I turn in all directions and I pray for some relief  
  
What can I do but feel the weight I'm underneath  
  
And grit my teeth  
  
Anguished and sadness washed over Lucas' face while a smile and relief washed over Nathan's.  
  
"You too Nathan."  
  
How do I deal with you  
  
How do I deal with me  
  
When I don't even know myself  
  
Or what it is you want from me  
  
"What?" the two brothers stated in unison.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need time to sort out my thoughts and feelings. In order to do that, I need space from both of you. When I make my decision, I'll let you both know."  
  
How do I deal with love  
  
(Why do I) why do I have to choose  
  
And everybody's tellin' me  
  
What the hell I have to do  
  
Both Lucas and Nathan knew that Haley's mind was set. They took one last look at her before they slowly walked toward the stairs and to their separate cars with heavy hearts. It would be the most difficult wait they had ever endured.  
  
And how do I deal with us  
  
How do I know what's real (real)  
  
When I don't even trust myself  
  
Or what it is I feel  
  
Now how do I deal  
  
After sitting by herself and looking at the moon for over an hour after Lucas and Nathan left, she got up and began her excruciating walk home.  
  
How do I deal with you (how do I deal with you)  
  
How do I deal with me  
  
When I don't even know myself  
  
Or what it is you want from me  
  
The street was tranquil and calm; something Haley loved about her small hometown. Her life was the same...  
  
HONK! Haley turned towards the sound of a car that was pulling to a stop next to her. "Hey Haley. What are you doing out alone so late on a Friday night?"  
  
"Can't you see that I'm walking home or are you refusing to get a pair of glasses that you desperately need in order to see better?" replied Haley without missing a beat. Her witty humor went into automatic mode when she wanted to change the subject, which was one of her defense mechanisms. She credited her quick responses to her siblings. Being the youngest child growing up in a house with five older siblings caused one to have a sharp tongue or endure being constantly picked on.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," replied the driver. "Do you want a lift home?"  
  
"No thank you. I need some alone time."  
  
"You know that you can come to me if you need anything. Especially since you are always willing to listen to my problems regarding Nathan and/or Lucas."  
  
"Well I guess I joined your club. Drama and all." Haley plastered a fake smile on her face, knowing that Peyton would see through it.  
  
How do I deal with love (how do I deal)  
  
Why do I have to choose  
  
When everybody's tellin' me  
  
What the hell I have to do  
  
"What did they do now?" asked a concerned Peyton. She knew how volatile they got when they were around one another.  
  
Haley felt uncomfortable talking to Peyton about her situation since she was involved with both people who now claim to be in love with her.  
  
"Look...I'm not going to force you to talk to me about anything, but I can see you're upset and it looks like you can use a friend to talk to right now."  
  
Haley relented and decided that talking to Peyton wouldn't be that bad. After all, Peyton was her friend and although it would be awkward to talk her, she really did need to voice her thoughts and feelings to someone. After getting into Peyton's car, she began explaining her complicated situation to Peyton as Peyton listened attentively.  
  
How do I deal with you (how do I deal with you)  
  
How do I deal with me (how do I deal with me)  
  
When I don't even know myself  
  
Or what it is you want from me  
  
"Wow." Peyton wasn't surprised about Lucas and Nathan's feelings towards Haley. She always knew that one day Lucas would realize his true feelings for his best friend. Even when she was "dating" him while he was dating Brooke, she sensed that both of them were not the girls that Lucas loved. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I have no idea. This is where you come in. What would you do?"  
  
"It's not up to me."  
  
"I know but I thought I could at least give it a try to have you make the decision for me. Life would be so much easier that way."  
  
How do I deal with us (how do I know what's real)  
  
How do I know what's real  
  
When I don't even trust myself  
  
Or what it is I feel  
  
"Unfortunately, life's a b**** and I'm not going to make the decision for you." Peyton was a little envious about how Haley was able to capture both of the men's heart that she failed to capture, but she knew that Haley deserved both of their love. She was a great girl and every guy in his right mind would eventually realize that. "I know this sounds cliché, but all I can tell you is to follow your heart."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"So you're going to take my advice?"  
  
"I meant that was so cliché."  
  
Peyton just shrugged her shoulders and gave a half smile.  
  
"I'm just kidding. I'm have to think about this some more on my own." Haley was glad that she talked to Peyton. She knew it wasn't easy for Peyton to listen to her talk about two people she was once involved with. "Thanks for listening to me babble about the drama in my life."  
  
How do I deal (how do I deal, yeah)  
  
How do I deal  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
"Hey, I'm available anytime you want to talk."  
  
"Thanks. So do you think I can take you up on your offer for the ride home?"  
  
Peyton responded by turning on her ignition and speeding off with Haley in the car thinking about who she wanted to be with if she made it home alive.  
  
How do I deal  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
How do I with you (how do I deal)  
  
Jennifer Love Hewitt – How Do I Deal? 


	8. Beautiful Disaster

Ch. 8 Beautiful Disaster  
  
It has been exactly two weeks since the night that literally changed Haley's life and she had not yet come close to making a decision. Lying on her bed with a pad of paper and a pen in her mouth, chewing it out of nerves and indecisiveness, she ripped out the top page and crumbled it up.  
  
He drowns in his dreams An exquisite extreme, I know He's as damned as he seems And more heaven than a heart could hold  
  
"Damn!" vented Haley after she threw the paper, missing the trash can by two feet. She thanked god that she already took the physical education examine, seeing that she already forgot everything Nathan taught her.  
  
And if I tried to save him My whole world could cave in It just ain't right It just ain't right  
  
Pulling herself off of the cozy bed, she picked up the paper ball, smoothed it out and looked over what she spent the past hour writing. Although she told herself and Peyton that she would follow her heart, she was terrified that she would make the wrong decision. Her logical mind told her to make a list of pros and cons for Lucas and Nathan, but that didn't work either.  
  
Oh, and I don't know I don't know what he's after But he's so beautiful Such a beautiful disaster  
  
Both guys were caring, affectionate people who would love and protect those they cared about. Of course Nathan wasn't always this way, or at least he didn't show anyone else his sensitive side, but he had changed ever since Haley entered his life. Haley admired the transformation Nathan made to be a better person. He came a long way from the all-star basketball player jerk who made it his goal to torment Lucas on a daily basis. Although the brothers weren't friends, they've grown to tolerate one another for Haley's sake. That was until the confrontation at the golf course. Most girls would have been flattered if two guys fought over her, but Haley wasn't like most girls.  
  
And if I could hold on Through the tears and the laughter Would it be beautiful Or just a beautiful disaster?  
  
Turning towards her bed once more, she flung herself on top of it with the paper in tow. She grabbed a pillow to cover her face and muffle the sound of a frustrated yell. 'God, why does like have to be so complicated.' She didn't want to choose between the two guys in her life.  
  
He's magic and myth As strong as what I believe A tragedy with More damage than a soul should see And do I try to change him? So hard not to blame him Hold on tight Hold on tight  
  
What was ironic was the fact that the first time her longtime wish came true, she was unhappy. She always held Lucas in her heart, her soul and her entire being. Being that he was her best friend, she denied even to herself what she felt for Lucas went beyond friendship and she refused to let Lucas know her true feelings. She told herself that she would get over the crush, that in time she would realize the feelings were just a phase and it would eventually diminish, but the feelings never faded. Every time she thought she was over her him, she realized the feelings only grew stronger than she even imagined was possible. He was able to make her feel special by his trademark smile, his compliments (even if they were sometimes said in a sarcastic matter), the intensity and love in his eyes when he looked at her and most importantly, his acknowledgement and acceptance of her when no one else knew she even existed.  
  
Oh, 'cause I don't know I don't know what he's after But he's so beautiful Such a beautiful disaster  
  
She hated the fact that he could make her love him with these small acts without even being aware of it. What she hated more was that because of him, she compared every guy she ever met to him. It didn't matter if the person was just a friend. In her mind, she thought about how he failed to live up to Lucas. Although this was unfair to any male figure or person in her life, she couldn't help but do this. How can one not compare when she met the perfect person in her life? But her feelings for him didn't matter or at least that what she kept telling herself because she didn't want to lose the most precious and wonderful relationship she had with her best friend, even if she often wished there was more to it.  
  
And if I could hold on Through the tears and the laughter Would it be beautiful Or just a beautiful disaster?  
  
But she knew that Lucas would never see her as anything more than a friend, a best friend. That was what she thought until he made it blatantly clear two weeks ago that he was in love with her. How was she suppose to respond to that? After years of hoping and wishing he would say those words, it was as if she was in a dream and soon she would wake up to find herself in the same relationship that was familiar to her. But she hasn't woken up because it wasn't a fantasy. Part of her wished it was a fantasy because only then could she had avoideded her current predicament.  
  
I'm longing for love and the logical But he's only happy hysterical I'm waiting for some kind of miracle Waited so long...so long  
  
Nathan. The name brought a bittersweet smile to her face. She never thought that someone as popular as Nathan would like her or even consider being with someone like her. But his popularity wasn't important to her. All that mattered was that he saw something special in her. He didn't care that she was a nerd. She was willing to admit to the name she knew many labeled her as; the label that few have come to see past. Even though she was extremely hurt and angry when Nathan admitted to her that he was first interested in her because he wanted to get back at Lucas, she knew that he truly cared for her after he went to see Lucas for her. She was sincerely touched by that gesture and that's what allowed her to forgive Nathan for his horrendous motives in the beginning of their relationship.  
  
He's soft to the touch But frayed at the ends, he breaks He's never enough And still he's more than I can take  
  
And for these reasons, she felt bad for comparing him to Lucas. She thought about how Lucas would say or do things that Nathan wouldn't. How her conversations with Lucas was deeper and more meaningful than the ones she had with Nathan. How Lucas knew her better than anyone else, which included herself.  
  
He's beautiful Such a beautiful disaster Beautiful, beautiful disaster Beautiful disaster  
  
After finally seeing things clearly for the first time, she was going to tell Lucas and Nathan her decision. The only thing was, she wasn't so sure about how both would respond to it.  
  
Kelly Clarkson – Beautiful Disaster 


	9. How Do I Live

Ch. 9 How Do I Live  
  
After contemplating the situation for a while, Haley decided to talk to Nathan first. Upon knocking on the hotel door where Nathan had been staying ever since he won the emancipation case against his parents, Haley took a deep breath. Within seconds, Nathan opened the door with a shocked expression on his face upon seeing Haley.  
  
How do I  
  
Get through one night without you  
  
If I had to live without you  
  
What kind of life would that be?  
  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
  
Need you to hold  
  
Your my world my heart my soul  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life.  
  
"Hey," Haley managed to say after half a minute passed by. "Hey yourself," replied Nathan; consciously aware his heartbeat raced beyond what he thought was humanly possible. The last two weeks had been excruciating for Nathan, but it didn't compare to what he felt the moment he saw Haley through the peephole. Although he was glad to finally see her after being away from her for so long, he was also hesitant at the same time. She was about to reveal the news that would either make him thank God that the love of his life loved him back or his heart would be shattered into a million unrecoverable pieces. 'Please choose me' thought Nathan.  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh how do I live? .  
  
"May I come in?" asked Haley in a soft-spoken voice.  
  
"Of course." Nathan moved aside so Haley could enter and then closed the door behind her as he mentally tried to prepare himself for what Haley had to say. Although he tried to think of all her possible scenarios to the situation so he could prepare himself in case there were devastating news for him, he knew that it was a waste of time and effort. How could he even pretend to be able to accept and deal with what he feared may happen?  
  
Without you  
  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
  
There would be no love in my life  
  
There would be no world left for me  
  
And I  
  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
  
Moving slowly towards the couch, she sat down and patted the seat next to her. Nathan took the cue and sat besides Haley, holding his breath. "I don't know how to begin," revealed Haley, obviously struggling to figure out the best way to approach the situation.  
  
"Don't," conveyed Nathan, blatantly aware of where the conversation was heading. "I get it, you chose Lucas. You never loved me because you were always in love with him and always will be." Nathan got up from his seat and walked towards the window, looking out at the beautiful scenery before him. The landscape he thought was spectacular a few moments before became miserably bleak. It was if all the life and colors was sucked out and all that was left was a black, empty wasteland.  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh how do I live? ...  
  
"Of course I loved you and still do." Haley was about to get up and walk towards Nathan, but decided against it, knowing that the simple act of touching him may cause him more pain that he already felt.  
  
Nathan shook his head as he continued to look out the window. He didn't have the strength or courage to turn around and face her; to face rejection and disappointment once again in his life.  
  
"You know what I mean. You're in love with him." Haley was about to respond before she saw a single tear slip down Nathan's face as he tried to discretely wipe it away. He wouldn't let Haley see him weaker than he already was. Men don't cry. At least that was what father had ingrained in his head. "Who was I kidding when I forced myself to believe that you could possibly love me the way you loved Lucas?"  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything  
  
Need you with me  
  
Baby coz you know your everything good in my life  
  
The piercing agony she caused Nathan overcame her, causing her to shed tears for Nathan and her herself. She felt like a horrible person who didn't deserve anyone's love because she caused others to suffer excruciatingly. "Nath-" Haley began to choke out.  
  
"It's okay Haley. Deep down, I always knew that I wasn't the one for you, but when the opportunity of being with you presented itself, I thought that maybe I was reading way too much into your relationship with Lucas. I loved you so much that I pushed all these thoughts aside in hopes that I was wrong, but I can see that I was wrong once again. It's not surprising. Once a loser, always a loser right?" All the insecurities that he had successfully hidden even from Haley began to present itself.  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh how do I live  
  
"You're not a loser. I am for hurting you like this. I'm...I'm so sorry." Haley couldn't resist the urge to try to comfort him like she always did numerous times. When she finally put a hand on his shoulder, he said, "Don't touch me," in a harsher tone than he intended.  
  
Haley was shocked at this tone he never directed towards her. She took a step back to give him more space. She frantically tried to wipe away the continuous flow of moisture on her face, but failed miserably. "Just go Haley." Nathan was about to have an emotional breakdown and didn't want anyone, especially Haley see him in this state. Besides, he couldn't stay in the room with her knowing that the love he had for her wasn't reciprocated.  
  
How do I live without you  
  
How do I live without you baby...  
  
How do I live...  
  
Taking one last look at Nathan, Haley left the room defeated. She reprimanded herself for not handling the situation any better even though she knew that no matter what way she went about it, the end result would have remained the same. As she took the long route to Lucas' house, millions of questions entered her mind. Why did love have to be so complicated? Why did she have to be the one to hurt those she loved? The never ending why questions overpowered her mind.  
  
Trisha Yearwood – How Do I? 


	10. Our Love Don't Throw it All Away

A/N - Thanks OTHlover04 for leaving a comment on Ch. 9. I really appreciate it. Seems like you're the only one who read it besides KayKayeLLe (although I'm not sure if she read up to Ch. 9 or just to Ch. 5). KayKayeLLe – I respect your opinion, but I really think I like the fact that I included a song in each chapter. It does make it harder for me to write each chapter since I need to find a song that fits the emotions and storyline. Thanks for your input and writing it in a polite way. ( I will continue to write the story for my own enjoyment, but will only continue to post it based on the amount of feedback I get. It seems pointless to post it here if no one is reading it. Also, I tend to post up new chapters quicker if I get more feedback. What can I say? I love knowing what people think as long as it's constructive criticism.  
  
Ch. 10 (Our Love) Don't Throw it All Away  
  
The sky began to turn dark by the time Haley finally reached her destination. She let out a long sigh before she raised her hand to knock on Lucas' front door. To her surprise, the wooden door swung open as Lucas was about to leave the house with a basketball in tow. The ball dropped to the ground but Lucas failed to notice because he was too preoccupied with the unannounced presence of his company.  
  
Maybe I don't wanna know the reason why But lately you don't talk to me And baby I can't see me in your eyes  
  
"Hales..." trailed Lucas' voice, curiosity and nervousness evident in his voice. "Would you like to come inside?"  
  
"Do you mind if we sit on the porch steps?"  
  
Lucas made his way out the door and sat down on the steps, making sure to leave enough room for Haley. Although her body was turned towards Lucas after she sat down, she was looking up at the sky. A small glimmer of light withheld the stars from appearing. Lucas gazed towards the direction Haley was looking at and then refocused his attention at Haley. Analyzing her body language and facial expression in attempts to figure out Haley's decision and finding that he was unable to read anything, he reprimanded himself for letting his friendship with the person sitting next to him fade away as much as he did. Feeling a bead of sweat roll trail down his face, he wiped it away, pretending to run his hand through his unruly hair.  
  
I hold you near but you're so far away And it's losing you I can't believe To watch you leave and let this feeling die  
  
He wanted to say something to her, anything to make sure that she would chose him in the chance that she already chose his half-brother, but restrained himself from doing so. As much as he wanted Haley to be with him, he didn't want to pressure her into doing so. He wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that she chose him only because she didn't want to hurt him. No. He wanted her to love him for the right reasons.  
  
You alone are the living thing that keeps me alive And tomorrow if I am here without your love you know I can't survive Only my love can raise you high above it all  
  
Second naturedly, she put a hand on her best friend's arm. Her touch caused Lucas to look into Haley's mocha colored eyes with such intensity that Haley had to look away for a brief second before regaining her composure and returning her gaze towards a pair of crystal clear blue eyes.  
  
Don't throw it all away our love, our love Don't throw it all away our love Don't throw it all away Don't throw it all away  
  
Haley recognized a mixture of emotions in her friends' eyes: love, sadness, nervousness and anticipation. Not wanting him to wait any longer than was necessary to reveal her thoughts and feelings, she began to voice them. "As much as I love you Lucas, I can't be with you."  
  
We can take the darkness and make it full of light Let your love flow back to me How can you leave and let this feeling die  
  
Lucas' heart stopped beating and he desperately tried to take in what Haley said. He had heard her incorrectly he told himself, but knew that there was no use pretending. Haley didn't want him in her life; at least not romantically.  
  
This happy room will be a lonely place when you are gone And I won't even have your shoulders for the crying on No other man's love could be as true, I'm beggin' you  
  
"So you chose...Na – Nat...so you chose the other Scott." Lucas wasn't surprised. It seemed that Nathan got everything he ever wanted. Why would this be any different? But in the back of his mind, he hoped that there was a chance that his connection and bond with Haley would make it clear that they were meant to be together. Not...not his brother! How could Haley not see that they were wrong for each other? They did not share the history, friendship, ups and downs that he did with Haley.  
  
Don't throw it all away our love, our love Don't throw it all away our love Don't throw it all away Don't throw it all away  
  
Haley dropped her hand to the side, shaking her head no. "I broke things off with him."  
  
You alone are the living thing that keeps me alive And tomorrow if I am here without you love you know I can't survive Only my love can raise you high above it all  
  
"But I don't understand," expressed Lucas, confused about the entire situation. "You didn't choose either of us?"  
  
(So high...above it all) (So high...above it all) Don't throw it all away our love, our love Don't throw it all away our love So high...above it all  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
Don't throw it all away our love, our love Don't throw it all away our love  
  
Jennifer Love Hewitt – (Our Love) Don't Throw it All Away 


	11. Long Time Coming

Thank you OTHlover04, J and Anna for your recent reviews. This chapter is dedicated to the three of you.  
  
Ch. 11 Long Time Coming  
  
"You couldn't choose!" exclaimed Lucas. "What do you mean by that? Do you mean that you're in love with neither one of us?" Lucas was so confused.  
  
Haley was hesitant about clarifying her reasons to Lucas. "I want us to be friends like we were before you joined the varsity basketball team."  
  
"Don't try to change the subject Haley. Please answer the question." Lucas wasn't going to leave the topic alone until he got real answers. He didn't want to live a life with what ifs. 'What if she really is in love with one of us, but is too scared to admit it? What if I didn't let her just walk out without any explanations? What would have happened if he had encouraged her to tell him how she really felt?' No, he already had to live with too many what ifs and regrets in his life and was not about to add to his collections; especially when it involved Haley. It would drive him crazy for the rest of his life if he did.  
  
Everybody wants to be loved,  
  
Every once in awhile.  
  
We all need someone to hold onto,  
  
Just like a helpless child. Yeah  
  
Can you whisper in my ear,  
  
Let me know it's all right?  
  
Upon seeing the determined expression on Lucas' face, she decided it was better to tell him now since he'll eventually persuade her. He always had a way of getting her to do things she might never have said or done. She slowly inhaled, taking a deep breath, in high hopes that she had the courage to say how she felt.  
  
"I didn't choose Nathan because I'm not in love with him," she revealed as she stared at her hands that were fidgeting out of pure nervousness. "I love him and always will, but I was never in love with him. I thought I was when I was with him, but I now realize that I only thought I was because I was trying to get over someone else."  
  
It's been a long time coming,  
  
Down this road.  
  
And now I know, what I've been waiting for.  
  
And like a lonely highway,  
  
I'm trying to get home.  
  
Ooo, Love's been a long time coming.  
  
Lucas began to relax a little as soon as Haley mentioned she wasn't in love with Nathan, but was replaced with anxiety upon hearing that she was trying to get over someone else. "And...?" questioned Lucas, hoping with all his heart that the someone else she was talking about was him.  
  
"And that person is you Luke." Haley's eyes quickly met Lucas and then back at her hands. An elated feeling surfaced from Lucas as it dawned on him that Haley must of had feelings for him for a long time. Lucas placed his hands on top of Haley's, causing both of them to feel a spark of electricity; something they always shared but never realized until now. He unconsciously began to rub her hands with his thumbs.  
  
"So what now?" questioned Lucas, wanting Haley to say she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.  
  
You can look for a lifetime,  
  
You can Love for a day.  
  
You can think you got everything, But everything is nothing when you throw it away. Yeah, Then you look in my eyes, and I have it all, once again.  
  
"Nothing," Haley conveyed, her eyes still averted away from Lucas'. "Nothing can happen between the two of us."  
  
"But I don't understand. We should be together if we feel the same way towards one another." A feeling of disappointment and sadness swept through his body. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want to be with me."  
  
Haley willed herself to do what her best friend said, but couldn't. Her mind was telling her heart to do as it said, but it was as if her heart had a mind of it's own.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Then why would you say you don't want me in your life romantically?"  
  
It's been a long time coming,  
  
Down this road.  
  
And now I know, what I've been waiting for.  
  
Just like a lonely highway,  
  
I'm trying to get home.  
  
Ooo...Love's been a long time coming.  
  
"Because...because I'm scared. I always hoped and fantasized what it would be like if we were together. When and if you would ever realized how I truly felt about you. I never imagined that we would be in the position that we are in now; especially when you had two ladies fighting over you," Haley babbled.  
  
"I know it's weird, but now that I'm finally able to grasp what I always reached for, I terrified. What if we ruined our friendship? What if you figure out that you're not truly in love with me? What if you find someone else? What would I do then? I don't think that I can face all those possible obstacles in my life."  
  
"And you think I'm not scared? Of course I'm terrified about where we'll go from here, but it's a good kind of scared. I not only love you but I'm in love with you and this feeling is not going to go away. Whatever obstacles may come in our lives, we can face them together, but believe me, the ones you're worried about are not realistic because I'm here to stay. Would you be able to live with yourself if you walked away what life has in store for us as a couple?"  
  
Didn't know I was lost,  
  
Till you found me. Uh huh.  
  
Didn't know I was blind,  
  
But now I see.  
  
"I...I..." Haley lifted her head towards Lucas; wanting to not only hear, but to see how he felt.  
  
"Well I can't live with that," interrupted Lucas. That's why I wouldn't, couldn't let you just run away." Lucas watched Haley lovingly, waiting for her response.  
  
Can you whisper in my ear,  
  
let me know it's all right?  
  
"Me either," Haley wrapped her arms around Lucas. Although she's still afraid of what the future holds, she's also looking forward to it with Lucas by her side.  
  
It's been a long time coming,  
  
Down this road.  
  
And now I know, what I've been searching for.  
  
Ohh, been a long long highway  
  
and now I see, ooo  
  
Lucas returned the embrace, relieved that he didn't have to ask himself what if. "So Miss James, would you like to go out with me on Friday?" Lucas asked as he placed his chin on Haley's shoulders.  
  
"Definitely," stated Haley excitedly. She snuggled her head against Lucas' strong chest.  
  
"How does eight o'clock sound?" asked Lucas.  
  
"Perfect. Just perfect."  
  
Wrapped in one another's arm, they held each other tightly as the stars in the sky finally emerged.  
  
Loves been a long time...  
  
Ohhhh been a long time..  
  
Loves been a long time....  
  
coming.  
  
Oliver James – Long Time Coming 


	12. It Must Have Been Love

Ch. 12 It Must Have Been Love  
  
A loud knock on the door interrupted the resident. Nathan continued to look out the window while sitting on a chair. Only until the pounding continued did he get up and open the door, not bothering to look to see who it was. As soon as Nathan saw the person standing behind door, he wished he didn't answer the door.  
  
Lay a whisper on my pillow  
  
Leave the winter on the ground  
  
I wake up lonely, is there a silence  
  
In the bedroom and all around  
  
"Hey there," stated Peyton in a 'are you okay' voice.  
  
"What do you want?" asked an annoyed Nathan. He was not in the mood for having guests over; especially his ex-girlfriend.  
  
Touch me now, I close my eyes  
  
And dream away...  
  
"Can't a person just stop by to say hello?" lied Peyton.  
  
"A normal person, yes," Nathan's hand reached for the doorknob, wanting to shoo Peyton out of the room. "You, no."  
  
"Okay, you caught me. I'm here to see how you're holding up. I heard what happened between you and Haley."  
  
Nathan was overcome with anguish and sorrow when he heard Haley's name, but quickly plastered on his tough 'I'm okay' smile. "I'm fine. Just tell Haley she doesn't have to worry about me. I'm over her. Done," he waved his hands to emphasize his point. He knew Peyton could see through his lies, but he wasn't concerned about that. He just wanted time alone. 'Can't anyone see or understand that?' thought Nathan.  
  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out  
  
Peyton walked into the room uninvited and shut the door. "I'm not buying it. Look...Haley is concerned about you. She asked me to talk to you."  
  
"If she's so concerned, why isn't she the one consoling me instead of sending someone like you," he said, intentionally trying to hurt Peyton's feelings. The instant he say it and saw the look on his ex's face, he regretted it. "I'm sorry Peyt." He automatically went into the old Nathan, son of Dan, mode and he hated it. Why did he fall in love with Haley? If he didn't stupidly scheme to get revenge on Lucas, none of this would have happened. If...  
  
Make believing we're together  
  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
  
But in and outside I turn to water  
  
Like a teardrop in your palm  
  
Nathan was snapped back into reality when he saw a hand waving in front of his face. "Are you okay Nathan?" asked Peyton in a concerned voice. She knew the breakup would be difficult for Nathan, but he was even worse off than she even imagined.  
  
"As hard as it may seem, you'll eventually be able to get over this."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
And it's a hard winter's day  
  
I dream away...  
  
Peyton simply said, "Lucas." She didn't want to mention this name to Nathan, but thought it might help Nathan if he knew he wasn't the only one who was going through this.  
  
"Oh," was all Nathan was able to muster. He walked back towards his chair and took a seat.  
  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
  
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without  
  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows  
  
Seeing a chair on the other side of the room, Peyton pulled the chair next to Nathan. She placed a hand on top of Nathan's. She knew that it would be a long, difficult journey before she and Nathan would be able to deal with the fact that they lost the people they loved. In fact, these individuals would always have a special place in their hearts. At the exact same moment, Nathan was thinking about the same thing. They both took quiet solace in the company of one another.  
  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out  
  
Roxette - It Must Have Been Love 


	13. Everything

OMG...Thanks everyone for all the superb feedback. I'm glad some Naley fans (i.e. Tiara, PAGAN) are enjoying the story. Just a warning, from her on out, there are only Laley scenes. Please continue to read and leave comments.  
  
Ch. 13 Everything  
  
'Today's the day I'm going on my first date with Lucas' thought Haley anxiously. She was looking forward to it all day. It didn't help that that was the only thing she was able to think about. After she kept on messing up the orders at the café, Karen (who knew about the date) decided to have Haley help stock the supplies in the back, to keep her from losing any customers.  
  
As soon as her shift was over, Haley raced home to get ready. Throughout all the years she had known Lucas, she always wore casual tees and jeans. Although she knew that Lucas didn't care what she wore, she wanted to look beautiful for him. When she finally reached her destination, she quickly raced to the bathroom since she had less than two hours before Lucas would arrive.  
  
Find Me Here  
  
Speak To Me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
You are the light  
  
That's leading me  
  
To the place where I find peace again.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw the bathroom. Lovely white candles lit the room, creating a soft glow. She stepped inside and placed her hand in the tub filled with hot water and bubbles. Taped to the mirror was a note.  
  
Hales- I know you must be exhausted after working a full shift under my mom's evil watch. I figured you deserve a nice hot bubble bath to help you relax. Enjoy. I anxiously wait for our date. With all my love, Luke  
  
Tears began to form in Haley's eyes out of the thought that Lucas put so much thought into the small details of the date because it showed how much he cared about her and the date.  
  
You are the strength that keeps me walking.  
  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
  
You are the light to my soul.  
  
You are my purpose...you're everything.  
  
Before Haley knew it, she heard a knock on the door. After briefly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she leisurely opened the door with sweaty palms.  
  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
"WOW! You look simply stunning!" drooled Lucas, who took his time staring at Haley. She wore a baby blue tiered laced cami and a black knee length skirt that had a small slit on both sides. Black, strapless heels completed the ensemble.  
  
Slightly embarrassed and pleased about her date's reaction, she smiled as she nervously tucked a strand of her loose curly hair behind her ears, but her stomach did a flip-flop when she noticed what Lucas was wearing. She had never seen him look as gorgeous as he did tonight. He was wearing a baby blue sweater that brought out the crystal clear ocean blue color out of his eyes and white slacks.  
  
You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  
  
"What? You're not going to compliment me on my outfit?" asked Lucas feigning hurt.  
  
"You look all right I guess," teased Haley.  
  
"Just admit it," commented Lucas. "I look hot."  
  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
"And why would I want to inflate that humongous head of yours?" smirked Haley. "Seems to me that you are doing a terrific job of that on your own. Besides, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Lucas continued to pout, but replied, "Shoot."  
  
"Did you spy on me so you would know what color shirt to wear?" teased Haley.  
  
"No, but that is a great idea. Too bad I didn't think of it," Lucas gave a mischievous grin, which caused Haley's cheek to turn slightly red.  
  
Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
  
You're everything, everything  
  
You're all I want you're all I need  
  
You're everything, everything.  
  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
  
You're everything, everything  
  
You're all I want you're all I need, You're everything, everything.  
  
She slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "You're lucky my parents are visiting Sarah (Haley's oldest sister) or they would have killed you if they found you alone in my house."  
  
"Actually, your family loves me more than you so they wouldn't have mind."  
  
Haley decided to ignore that remark. "On a serious note, thank you so much for the wonderful surprise."  
  
"That's just the beginning." He held out his arm and Haley wrapped her arm around his as they walked out the door. As they walked towards the passenger's side door of the truck, he opened it for Haley.  
  
"Thank you," said Haley. Once again, she was touched by his gentlemen-like manners but was not surprised. Closing the door, he walked to his side and started the engine.  
  
"So Mr. Scott, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Can't you give me a small hint," Haley looked at him with puppy eyes.  
  
"Nope. That won't work."  
  
Throughout the drive, Haley continued to get Lucas to release any information about their date, but failed miserably. When Lucas finally stopped the car, Haley looked quizzically at him. Lucas got out of the car and then helped Haley out. Reaching for Haley's hand, he led her into Karen's café.  
  
And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
"I forgot to pick something up," explained Lucas. Haley just nodded her head.  
  
Lucas walked into the café along side Haley. A bright flash blinded them.  
  
"What the -?" grunted a surprised Lucas.  
  
"Young man, watch your language," Karen cut off Lucas' response. She quickly snapped another picture.  
  
"Mother!" exclaimed Lucas, embarrassed by his mother, who kept on taking pictures.  
  
"What?" asked Karen as she momentarily put her camera down. "A mother has the right to take a picture of her son going on his first date with a lovely young woman."  
  
"Hi Karen," Haley smiled to the woman who was like her second mother.  
  
"Hi sweetie. What you see in my son is a wonder?"  
  
Haley giggled at the witty comment. "Don't you remember? You bribed me to go on a date with your son. I haven't gotten the check yet."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll add it to your paycheck."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny," Lucas couldn't help but grin. Things were going back to the way they were, except for fact that Lucas and Haley added another title to their relationship.  
  
"Now if you both smile real nice for the camera, I'll leave the two of you alone."  
  
Lucas moved behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her. They both turned to look at one another before smiling for the camera. SNAP.  
  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
"Mom. We weren't ready."  
  
"You'll thank me when you see the wonderful candid shot I took. Now smile at the camera," ordered Karen. The couple did as they were ordered.  
  
"Thanks," replied Haley.  
  
"May we go on our date now mom or were you planning to join us."  
  
Ms. Roe pretended to contemplate this idea in her head as Lucas said, "MOTHER!" in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm going." Ms. Roe couldn't help but enjoy making her son squirm. She placed a kiss on Haley's forehead and then on Lucas' cheek.  
  
When he heard the door chime signaling the exit of his mother, he led Haley up towards the rooftop.  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
Lifehouse - Everything 


	14. Amazed

Ch. 14 Amazed  
  
When they finally reached the top, Lucas told Haley to close her eyes. Doing what she was told, Lucas cautiously led her to the center of the rooftop.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." Lucas watched Haley to see her reaction. He genuinely wanted to make their first date memorable. It would be one of many memories of him and Haley that he would share with their children.  
  
Haley's mouth dropped open from pure surprise and happiness. Japanese lanterns were scattered across the rooftop, providing the perfect amount of lighting. Near the edge of the rooftop was a table with a white linen top over it. The table was set beautifully with napkins folded elegantly in the glasses. In the center were two sleek candleholders with two tall candles. In the center was a beautiful floral arrangement filled with purple orchids, Haley's favorite. A cd of romantic love songs was played in the background to create a lovely mood. When she was able to recover from the surprise, she jumped into Lucas' arms, pulling him into a strong embrace and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.  
  
Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams  
  
"I don't know what to say. How can I thank you for all this?" asked Haley sincerely.  
  
"You can start by letting me go," gasped Lucas, hardly able to breathe from his date's tight embrace.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Haley stated meekly.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lucas lovingly grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the table, pulling a chair out for her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So for dinner we have your favorite." Lucas uncovered the food that was on a small stand next to the table, which Haley failed to notice until now.  
  
"Hmm...lasagna." Haley licked her lips in hunger upon seeing the delicious food in front of her.  
  
"And for our drinks," Lucas began to pour the drink into the two glasses after removing the napkins, "sparkling cider."  
  
"You're spoiling me."  
  
"I aim to please," grinned Lucas, ecstatic that the night was going perfectly.  
  
I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you  
  
"Please thank your mom for making this wonderful dish," oozed Haley after they finished eating dinner and conversing about several different topics.  
  
"Actually I made it, so technically you should be thanking me."  
  
Haley gave Lucas a surprised and inquiring look as she raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"What? Is it so hard to believe."  
  
Haley shrugged her shoulders, "No, it's just that I've known you since you were in diapers, and I have yet seen you even get near the stove unless you're grabbing something to eat."  
  
"Well I'm bound to pick up some cooking skills from my mother."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"You never knew this, but she often made me help her out in the kitchen when I was younger. She told me that girls appreciate it when a man knows his way around in the kitchen."  
  
The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark Your hair all around me Baby you surround me You touch every place in my heart Oh, it feels like the first time, every time I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
"Remind me to thank her later."  
  
"Sure thing." Lucas got out of his seat and stood next to Haley. "Would you like to play a round of putt-putt?"  
  
"I would love to!" exclaimed Haley. "I always enjoy deflating that big ego of yours."  
  
"Hey," expressed Lucas. "Can I help it if I'm talented in everything I do?"  
  
"We'll see about that." Haley picked up two golf clubs, handing one to Lucas and one for herself. "You can go first."  
  
Lucas placed the ball on the ground. Just before he was about to swing the ball, Haley grazed Lucas' arm. Distracted by the heat from her touch, he swung the ball and missed the hole.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair."  
  
"What?" asked Haley innocently while Lucas grinded his teeth in frustration and amusement. "It's my turn."  
  
Feeling the intense gaze of her date on her, she nervously hit the ball, missing the hole miserably. Lucas shook his head. He couldn't help but laugh at her poor attempt. "This is how you were going to put me in my place?"  
  
"Oh shut up," Haley laughed at her own eye hand coordination. This was the one sport she was actually decent at when she was able to focus. "I get another try."  
  
"In that case, I'll help you out," stated Lucas with a glint in his blue eyes. Walking up behind Haley, he wrapped his arms around hers, covering her hand with his. "Hold the club like so."  
  
"Uh-huh," Haley murmured, enjoying the close proximity.  
  
"Bend your knees. Look at where the hole is at and direct your golf club in that direction. Then swing. It's as simple as that." Lucas helped Haley swing the ball.  
  
"A hole-in-one," shouted Haley. "We make a great team." Haley turned to face Lucas.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
"Remember when you first taught me how to play miniature golf?"  
  
"Yeah. You were horrible at it at first."  
  
"Well I still have the picture your mom took of us when you first taught me how to play in the frame next to my desk. I never told you this but every night before I went to bed, I would look at the picture. I would pretend that you were my boyfriend and replay the day in my mind, making a few changes." As soon as she told Lucas, she began to blush out of embarrassment from her candidness with him about one of her rituals.  
  
Every little thing that you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you  
  
Lucas responded with a question, "May I give you a kiss?"  
  
Lonestar - Amazed 


	15. Blessed

Ch. 15 Blessed  
  
Recap: Lucas responded with a question, "May I give you a kiss?"  
  
When I think, how life used to be; Always walking in the shadows. Then I look, at what you've given me; I feel like dancing on my tip-toes.  
  
Upon hearing these words, Haley's pulse began to race as she unconsciously licked her lips. She dreamt of this moment numerous times. It would be their first kiss on the lips, not counting what happened a few weeks ago when she was too afraid to kiss him back and ruin their friendship. "Yes," Haley whispered, her voice barely audible to Lucas.  
  
I must say everyday I pray When realize you're by my side; I know I'm truly...  
  
Lucas moved closer to Haley as he pulled out a chocolate Hershey kiss and held it out for her. Haley saw the piece of candy and huffed in exasperation. She was embarrassed, frustrated, disappointed, and hurt that she thought he wanted to kiss him when he just wanted to give her a piece of chocolate.  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me; Blessed for all the tenderness you show; Do my best with every breath that's in me; Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
Noticing these emotions going through Haley caused Lucas to say, "Did you think I meant to give you a kiss on the lips?"  
  
There are times, that I test your faith, 'til you think you might surrender. Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my hopes will grow in splendor  
  
Haley blushed furiously out of utter embarrassment. "Well...yeah."  
  
You walked by in the nick of time looking like an answered prayer You know I'm truly...  
  
"Actually I really wanted...want to, but I didn't know how to go about it," Lucas explained, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Let me show you." Haley grabbed Lucas' shirt and pulled him close to her, giving him a quick peck on the lips and then broke away. The couple looked deeply into one another's eyes, a mutual and unspoken message understood by the two as they lips met once again. They finally broke away when breathing became an issue.  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me; Blessed for all the tenderness you show; Do my best with every breath that's in me; Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
"Mmm..." Lucas said in a husky voice.  
  
Haley smiled, glad that Lucas enjoyed the kiss as much as she did. She watched Lucas as he held out the same piece of chocolate he offered her early. "No thanks. I got the kiss that I wanted," Haley answered honestly.  
  
Blessed with love and understanding; Blessed when I hear you call my name; Do my best with faith that's never-ending; Blessed to make sure you feel the same.  
  
"Trust me, you want this one too." Lucas looked at Haley as she took the candy and opened it.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Haley excitedly. Inside the foil wrapper was a small golf club charm. When Haley looked at Lucas, he held out charm bracelet that didn't have any charms on it. He took the charm from Haley's hand and placed it on the bracelet. Afterwards, he carefully placed the bracelet on Haley's wrist.  
  
"A perfect fit," stated Lucas.  
  
Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch... You know I'm truly  
  
Haley admired the bracelet on her wrist and began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucas said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I am so blessed to have you in my life."  
  
"No," Lucas shook his head, "I'm the lucky one."  
  
And Lucas made it a point to prove it to Haley each day afterwards.  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me; Blessed for all the tenderness you show; Do my best with every breath that's in me; Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
Christina Aguilera - Blessed 


	16. Alive

I can never say thank you enough to those of you who leave me comments. The last chapter is the one after this. I already have it written so the sooner you hit that little review button, the sooner I will have the last chapter up. =P  
  
Ch. 16 Alive  
  
It had been six months since Haley and Lucas had their first date. They decided to have a simple celebration of their anniversary by spending the day preparing a meal from scratch, which consisted of spaghetti, garlic bread and chocolate chip cookies and watching a movie.  
  
Time  
  
Goes slowly no, in my life  
  
Fear, no more, of what, I'm not sure  
  
Searching to feel your soul,  
  
The strength to stand alone  
  
The power of not knowing, and letting go.  
  
"You know you're suppose to save the cookies for dessert," Lucas stated matter-of-factly with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"And what, miss out the chance to eat it when it's fresh out of the oven," Haley mumbled as she took a large bite out of the warm cookie. "Hmm...yummy. I love it when the chocolate chips melts in your mouth when you take a bite of it."  
  
"You've got a point there," Lucas replied, grabbing a cookie from the tray in front of Haley.  
  
Haley smacked his hands and then pushed the tray out of his grasp.  
  
"HEY!" he exclaimed, as he once again tried to grab a cookie unsuccessfully. Haley was too quick for him. She placed herself between Lucas and the delicious morsels. "How is it fair that you get to eat them and I don't?"  
  
"Because we want to save the cookies for dessert remember." Haley smiled slyly at her use of the statement her boyfriend used earlier. Lucas loved it when she referred to him as his boyfriend.  
  
I guess I've found my way  
  
It's simple when it's right  
  
Feeling lucky just be here, tonight  
  
And happy, Just to be me,  
  
And be...Alive  
  
"Yeah...dessert," he moved towards Haley, who prepared herself for another battle of the cookies.  
  
Instead of making a comment about the cookies that Haley expected him to make, he returned the sly smile that Haley shown earlier. "Speaking of which..." he trailed off before brushing his lips against Haley's. "Delicious, but it could use a little bit more sugar," he teased after breaking away from the kiss.  
  
Love  
  
In and out, of my, my heart  
  
And though life can be strange, I can't be afraid  
  
Searching to feel your soul,  
  
The strength to stand alone,  
  
The power of not knowing and letting go.  
  
Haley swatted him on his arm before leaning in for another kiss. "Thanks for the kiss, but I was talking about the reminisce of the cookie on your mouth," Lucas replied coyly. "I figured if I can't have a whole cookie, at least I can get a taste of it before we eat dinner."  
  
Haley feigned hurt. "And here I thought you wanted to kiss me, not taste my mouth for your own evil demise."  
  
"The truth hurts babe." Lucas smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Well in that case, I think that you are here on out prohibited from tasting my lips for the rest of the night," Haley relished as she saw a frown appear on his face.  
  
Lucas continued to "sulk" throughout the rest of the time they spent preparing dinner, but Haley knew him to well to buy it. "Don't try to pretend you're sad, when you're not."  
  
When they finally finished preparing dinner, they went into Lucas' kitchen to eat their wonderful meal. After enjoying one's another company and conversation at the dinner table, they placed the dishes in the sink and walked into the living room.  
  
"So what movie should we watch?" Lucas asked, taking out the movies that Haley rented.  
  
"I'm in the mood for Anne of Green Gables or A Walk to Remember." Haley couldn't help but laugh when Lucas moaned in protest.  
  
"Argh...I knew I should have gone with you when you picked out the movie."  
  
"And endure a night watching 'macho' movies," Haley argued. "I think not."  
  
"Well please tell me you brought more movies than just chick flicks," pouted Lucas, his eyes begging Hales to relinquish any movies she might be hiding.  
  
"Oh, you mean something like Fight Club." Haley pulled it out from underneath a cushion from the couch.  
  
"Thank God! You scared me there for a minute."  
  
"All part of my master plan. Speaking of plans, when is your mother coming home from the conference Deb dragged her to?"  
  
"In two days," replied Lucas. At the mention of Deb's name, Lucas and Haley thought about Nathan and Peyton. Fortunately for both Nathan and Peyton, they found a companion in one another and began rebuilding their friendship/relationship. They were taking their time figuring out their feelings for one another.  
  
"I'm glad that they have one another," Haley expressed her thought.  
  
I guess I've found my way  
  
It's simple when it's right.  
  
Feeling lucky just to be here, tonight  
  
And happy, just to be me,  
  
And be...Alive  
  
"Yeah," replied Lucas. Although Lucas and Nathan still didn't talk, they were not hostile towards one another, which surprised both Lucas and Haley. Lucas was snapped back into reality when he saw the opening scene for A Walk to Remember play.  
  
"Who said that I wanted to watch this sappy chick flick?" Lucas grumbled, obviously reprimanding himself for not watching his girlfriend closely enough.  
  
"It's either this or Anne of Green Gables," Haley left him with little choice. "I figured you'd rather wait on watching a movie that is over three hours long."  
  
Seeing that there was no winning in this situation, he relented. 'At least I don't have to endure three hours of pain' thought Lucas.  
  
"I heard that," Haley revealed.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
Lucas nodded his head in agreement as he sat next to Haley on the couch. The connection he shared with Haley was special. They could tell how the other felt or what they thought just by looking into the other person's eyes or reading his or her body language.  
  
I guess I've found my way  
  
It's simple when it's right.  
  
Feeling lucky just to be here, tonight  
  
And happy, just to be me,  
  
And be...Alive  
  
Alive - Jennifer Lopez 


	17. Greatest Story Ever Told

Here is the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I don't know if I'll be writing another OTH fanfic soon, but please keep a look out just in case. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love reading all your comments.  
  
Ch. 17 Greatest Story Ever Told  
  
He couldn't help but have a dorky smile on his face whenever he was near her; especially when he saw her wearing the bracelet he gave her. Each charm he presented to her on various days represented special places, moments and/or feelings they shared. Although many people perceived a bracelet as just a piece of jewelry, to Lucas it meant much more. It expressed and symbolized his feelings for the one he loved.  
  
As the ending credit rolled, Haley continued to rest her head on Lucas' lap as Lucas unconsciously ran his fingers through her hair. Lucas looked down lovingly at his best friend.  
  
Thank you for this moment.  
  
I've got to say how beautiful you are.  
  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for,  
  
Here you are.  
  
"Ahhhh...that feels great Jacob," Haley purred.  
  
"What did you just call me?" questioned Lucas with jealousy present in his voice.  
  
"I called you Lucas," Haley fibbed.  
  
"Who's this Jacob fellow?" Lucas said in a strained, jealous voice.  
  
"No one. Just a random guy I met at our high school graduation," Haley said as she sat up. "I didn't even know he went to our school until I literally ran into him as I was walking towards my family."  
  
"I see," was all Lucas could mutter. 'Where was I when that happened?' thought Lucas.  
  
Haley wasn't able to keep a straight face on for long. She tried to turn away from Lucas when a smile slowly formed on her face, but he caught on. 'Damn she's good' thought Lucas as he shook his head. It should have been obvious to him that she was kidding around. Haley saw the light go off in Lucas' eyes. She quickly stood up from the couch, preparing herself for the possible repercussion of her white lie. Seeing Lucas lunge towards her, she ran passed him, heading towards his bedroom. Unfortunately for Haley, she wasn't fast enough. Lucas quickly caught up to her as she was about to close and lock his bedroom door. Backing up to the other end of the room, Haley was left with no way out.  
  
"So you actually thought you can get away with making me jealous and not face any consequences?" asked Lucas with a gleam in his crystal clear eyes.  
  
"Umm...yeah." Haley replied with a smug grin.  
  
"Wrong answer." Lucas slowly moved towards Haley, which made her even more nervous.  
  
"Luke...please don't!" Haley squealed, she couldn't help but let out a giddy laugh for some unknown reason.  
  
"Don't what?" With one rapid movement, he gently tackled Haley onto the bed. She fell back on the bed with Lucas above her; one leg on each side of her.  
  
If I could have one dance forever,  
  
I would take you by the hand.  
  
Tonight it's you and I together.  
  
I'm so glad I'm your man.  
  
Realizing their current position and close proximity, they locked eyes. Leaning down towards her, he whispers, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And if I lived a thousand years, You know I never could explain,  
  
The way I lost my heart to you that day.  
  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way,  
  
Then the world would never know The greatest story ever told.  
  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight?  
  
Haley unconsciously licked her lips and parted her lips slightly. Lucas took this as an invitation and softly brushed his lips against her. Breaking away from the kiss momentarily, Haley began unbuttoning Lucas' shirt and pulled it off.  
  
"Are you sure," asked Lucas, not wanting to rush into doing something Haley wasn't ready for. She nodded her head as they continued to take off the garments that were separating them and planted kisses on the other person. The kisses were sweet and sensual at first, but grew more passionate as they explored each other's body.  
  
I don't hear the music,  
  
When I'm looking in your eyes.  
  
But I feel the rhythm of your body,  
  
Close to mine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The light seeping through the window caused Lucas to wake up. Starring at his soul mate resting her head on his chest, he tucked away this moment in his mental file, as he brushed the back of his hand on the angelic face. Feeling the soft touch on her cheek, Haley took his hand in hers and kissed it. She lifted her head so she could rest her chin on his bare chest and gaze at him.  
  
It's the way we touch that sends me,  
  
It's the way we'll always be,  
  
Your kiss, Your pretty smile  
  
You know I'd die for.  
  
Oh baby, you're all I need.  
  
"How was your sleep?" asked Haley.  
  
"Mmmm...Wonderful. You?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
"Do you know how breathtakingly beautiful you are!" he stated rhetorically.  
  
And if I lived a thousand years, you know  
  
I never could explain,  
  
The way I lost my heart to you that day.  
  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way,  
  
Then the world would never know The greatest story ever told.  
  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
  
Just how much I really need you?  
  
Haley's face turned scarlet as she adverted her eyes. Each time she thought she couldn't love Lucas more than she already did, he proved her wrong. She was glad that she waited for the right person.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked when he noticed Haley was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"About how glad I am that I waited to spend a special night with the perfect person," Haley conveyed honestly.  
  
Did I tell you that I love you, tonight?  
  
Tonight....  
  
Lucas was slightly taken back by this revelation. He assumed that her first was with Nathan. He was honored and humbled by the knowledge that she waited for him.  
  
Reading Lucas' mind, Haley explained, "Although I thought I was in love with Nathan when I was with him, something always held me back from...you know." Lucas shook his head, encouraging her to continue.  
  
"I hinted to him that I wanted to wait to share the moment with my future husband. I guess that deep down, I always knew that I wanted my first and only experience to be with you. I would constantly dream amount our wedding and...." Haley trailed off, blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm glad because you're my past, present and future."  
  
And if I lived a thousand years, you know  
  
I never could explain,  
  
The way I lost my heart to you that day.  
  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way,  
  
Then the world would never know The greatest story ever told.  
  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
  
Just how much I really need you?  
  
Lucas kissed Haley on the forehead upon hearing this and then added, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Haley asked, confused by his apology.  
  
"For not making your first experience as memorable as it should have been. I would have been more delicate if I knew..."  
  
"It was PERFECTION. I wouldn't have changed anything. And believe me, you were, as you put it, delicate."  
  
"Well I still think I should show how your first time should be." Lucas expressed honestly, truly wanting to make the moment unforgettable.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight?  
  
Oliver James – Greatest Story Ever Told 


End file.
